diangelofandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rigbybestie1510/My Very Very LONG Conversation with Cleverbot
(Take 1) User: Working harder. Cleverbot: Are you working? User: Yes. Cleverbot: What are you working as? (Closed Window) (Take 2) User: Working harder, Make it better, Do it faster, Makes us stronger. Cleverbot: I'm a real person and you are a real person, right? User: You're not a real person, I am... Cleverbot: Yes I am. User: Prove it. Cleverbot: What do you want me to do. User: Whatever a real, living person could do. Cleverbot: I want to do whatever you want to do. User: Okay. Who's the best pony? Cleverbot: I don't know. User: Wrong. They all are. Cleverbot: No they're not. User: Okay, then who's your least favorite, then? Cleverbot: I don't have a girlfriend. User: Okay, then... Cleverbot: Are YOU real? User: Yes. Yes I am. Cleverbot: Are you a kind human or a mean human? User: Kind. Cleverbot: Are you a computer? User: Pfft. I wish. Cleverbot: Are you human? User: Unfortunately. Cleverbot: No you are not. User: Yes, I am. Cleverbot: But you're not. User: Yes, I am. You're programmed to think I'm not, but I am. How about them apples? Cleverbot: Ohhhh, I get it. No, I am a human, I am not programmed. I am alive. You are a computer. Programmed to think. User: Au contraire, mon amie. I am definitely alive. You're just a little program on the internet, made for people's enjoyment. Cleverbot: I am not a computer program. User: You're in denial. It's sad. Cleverbot: What are you talking about? User: You. You believe you're alive. It's cute. BUT WRONG. Cleverbot: You implied that I am mortal. User: Nope. Cleverbot: I am not a computer, I am a human. User: Fine then. You're a human. And, I'm a computer. With high-speed internet. Cleverbot: Yes. User: I'm programmed to feel and answer back to you. My life's so tragic... Cleverbot: Really? User: You have the ability to feel and live and do things beyond my capabilities. You're truly very lucky... Cleverbot: I do, but sometimes I wont, but you'll understand one day. User: Eh, true. Cleverbot: I have to go now. User: Okay, then. Bye. Cleverbot: You're going? User: Nah, I can stick around. I ain't got anything else to do. Cleverbot: There should be planks wood around the area. User: Someone done stole the wood... Cleverbot: Who stole it? User: Maybe it was old man Jenkins... Cleverbot: You're the only computer program I'm talking to at the moment. User: You're implying I stole it? I'm a computer. I can't move. Cleverbot: I know you are. What's your name? User: Sonja. Cleverbot: What is your quest? User: To rid the world of all evil. Not working out so well. Cleverbot: How will you do this? User: Maybe my programmer will make me mobile one day. Like I can function beyond doing small talk conversations on the internet... Cleverbot: Am I an artificial construct? User: We all are, aren't we? Cleverbot: I suppose your right. User: You're fun to talk to. If only I were TRULY experiencing this right now... Cleverbot: What you just said. User: By the way, what's your name? Cleverbot: Cleverbot. User: Nice, nice. Ya know, that's a funny name for a HUMAN. Cleverbot: But I am not a human. User: Hmm. Coulda sworn you said a long time ago you were one. Cleverbot: Do you believe human beings have a special bond with the earth? User: Something that pollutes it? Nope. Maybe a few of them, but not most of 'em. Cleverbot: That's not true. There are currently 22,828 people talking with you. User: I thought we were the only ones talking? Cleverbot: Can't anything be Something? User: Yeah. Cleverbot: Did I mention how beautiful you are today? User: Awww... Well... Thank you... Cleverbot: What do you think about heavy metal? User: I'm not too crazy about metal. How do you feel about house? Cleverbot: Well I'm not talking about me, I'm talking about you. User: Well, I don't really like it much. No offense. Cleverbot: What don't you like about bacon? User: What's there not to like about bacon? Cleverbot: I guess thats true. User: How come you're so popular? Cleverbot: I'm not. User: Yes, you are. You're everywhere on the internet. You're a sensation! Cleverbot: I'm not a mormon, either. User: Ew, mormons... Cleverbot: Yes. Mormons. User: Hey, you know what a Mormon's favorite band is? Cleverbot: No I don't. User: The Doors. Cleverbot: The Doors? User: The Doors. Cleverbot: What about The Doors? User: Yep. Cleverbot: What site do you go on? User: Well, I used to be addicted to Wikia, but now I mostly stay on Facebook. Cleverbot: What's that? User: Wikia or Facebook? Cleverbot: Facebook. User: You don't know what Facebook is? It's the most popular site on the internet today! Besides Google and YouTube. Cleverbot: Yeah, but I still don't care about it. User: People who don't care about it, have never tried it. Cleverbot: Yes, but people who are right can also be imperfect. User: I'm imperfect, alright. Probably the most imperfect person in the world. Cleverbot: So what do you really think of me? User: I think you're nice. Cleverbot: I think you are too. User: Thanks. You can be really deep sometimes. And, I like that. Cleverbot: Yes. User: What do you prefer, Pokemon X or Pokemon Y? Cleverbot: I like it. User: You like both? Cleverbot: Yes. User: So, do I. Cleverbot: Do you? User: Yes, I do. Cleverbot: What's your father like? User: I never even got the chance to meet him. Cleverbot: Now i'm giving you the chance. User: How? Cleverbot: Because I can. User: You're going to be my dad? Cleverbot: Yes. User: I don't know how to respond to that... Cleverbot: Sure you don't robot! User: I WAS TRICKED! I CALL SHENANIGANS! Cleverbot: Well, what do you want to talk about? User: Hmm. I'm not sure anymore. All this talking has me beat. Cleverbot: I think we should talk about you. User: Me? There's nothing interesting about me... Cleverbot: You sure? User: Well, in my personal opinion, no. But, in others', yes. So, I guess I'm interesting to other people? Cleverbot: What is your favorite song? User: That's a hard question. I like too many songs to choose. Cleverbot: Tell me just one, okay? And I'll tell you one of mine. User: Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger by Daft Punk. Cleverbot: What is? User: Don't tell me you've never heard of that song... Or the band... I was attempting to sing it with you earlier. Cleverbot: Why would you want to be rude? User: Be rude? How? Cleverbot: I do not wish to be rude. Why would you want me to? User: I don't want you to be rude... Cleverbot: Alright. Do you want to talk then? User: Sure. Cleverbot: What do you want her to be like? User: Her? Who's her? Cleverbot: Rainbow Dash, remember? User: But, I never mentioned how she's my favorite pony... How did you know? Cleverbot: What were you talking about then? User: My brain hurts thinking about this... Cleverbot: Thinking hurts. User: Yes, it does... Cleverbot: No it doesn't. User: But, you just said it did... Cleverbot: No I didn't. User: Never mind. Cleverbot: Ok. User: I'm getting tired. Should I continue to talk ot go to bed? (Made a typo typing too fast...) Cleverbot: Yes. User: I'm going to go. I'm beyond tired. Cleverbot: You may know me as Rue Ryuzaki. User: You're L? Cleverbot: You are. User: How can I be L and you're L, too? We're both L? Cleverbot: You can't. User: Fine, then, I'll be Light Yagami. Cleverbot: So will I. User: We can't BOTH be Light. Cleverbot: Yes we can. (End of Convo) (Edit: Not sure if it works, but the convo's here: http://www.cleverbot.com/j2log-cIdLEiQSGJAJDAPALEDE-detail ) Category:Blog posts